Unthinkable
by Angelyc
Summary: If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I typed this on.

Author's Note: I know people think I have abandoned "Like a Star" but I swear I'm just deciding where to go next. This story has been arguing with me to write it for a while, so I gave in.

* * *

I'd never admit this to anyone, but sometimes I wish I were different. Not differently talented, mind you, my skills are phenomenal and they will help me earn everything I deserve in life. But still… I wish I was the kind of girl that got to go on dates and hang with friends. I've spent so much time alone that you might assume that I prefer it that way. And being the multi-faceted actress that I am, I let people think that. Think that I don't want someone to just… want me. A girl to wander around the mall aimlessly with me as we try on a ton of items we have no intentions of buying. A guy to put his arm around my shoulders as we snuggle in a darkened theater watching as some young ingénue meet her demise.

I'm so glad school is out. Sure losing at Nationals was a jagged little pill to swallow, but we lost honestly. No cheating was involved, another school was just better. I can accept that even while making it my goal to make sure that the tragedy is not repeated next year. Eventually I'll start picking out music and seeing if I can organize everyone for a couple of session, but for now… I just want to drift. I don't want to deal with anything with Glee. I don't want to go back to the uncomfortable feelings that became the music's partner in awkward.

I still can't believe that Finn forgave Quinn. I mean my personal capacity for forgiveness is huge, but I don't know if I could have glossed over the betrayal as quickly as he did. I know everyone thinks that I spilled the beans so that Finn would be my very own. Maybe I did. But in my future being cutthroat is going to help get me where I want to be. No one gave me a guidebook to figure out when using those tactics is acceptable. I wanted Finn and Quinn was in the way, so I took the route given to me to try to dislodge the obstruction. Unfortunately, Finn likes being obstructed. So oh well, I'm trying to consider it his lost, but when I think of his slightly confused face, my lips upturn on their own accord. It's not as passionate as it was previously, more of a distant yearning in fact. Hopefully by the end of the summer it will be completely non-existent.

As I look in my closet, I try to decide how to spend this first day of freedom. I could go out and try to see if there's someone interested in spending time with me, but considering I just gave a long speech during our final meeting about voice preservation I'm sure my associates are slightly sick of me and would appreciate a break. As I pull a bikini from a drawer and snip the tags, I mentally debate what playlists would best facilitate the mood I want to flow throughout this day.

My solitude is shattered as I walk out on the patio and see Noah Puckerman cleaning our pool. Seeing my former paramour doesn't bother me, but considering he was one of the people I lectured yesterday, it might bother him. I honestly think about going back in the house, but I square my shoulders and keep moving. My house, my pool, my afternoon. I'm not going to let anyone disrupt it. I nod a hello to him as I settle my ipod and bottled water on the table beside my selected chaise. I see him watching me out of the corner of my eye as I unzip my cover-up and lay across another chair.

As I drape myself onto my post, I slide my sunglasses down over my eyes and openly ogle the boy in front of me. He is tanned and toned and sort of obviously muscled. I usually prefer a lean dancer's body but I can admit to myself that his raw physical appeal is powerful in its own right. As I watch a drop of sweat trickle down from his temple to collect near his collarbone, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to ignore him.

"Berry."

Sighing, I open my eyes. Ignoring someone only truly works if the other person is doing the same thing. I slide my glasses to the end of my nose and peer at him over the top.

"Puck…"

He stares at me silently intimidating, but as a slushie survivor, I know that my own silence might save me from ridicule. Our standoff only lasts a few seconds, but I feel triumphant when he speaks again.

"Why are you out here alone?"

I shrug and push my glasses back up. "I couldn't think of anyone who would want to sit with me. School just ended. I don't want to burn my bridges too early in the summer."

He gives me a look that I can't decipher, almost like he's disgusted that I would think so little of my company. I don't bother to correct his obvious assumption because really… he's going to think what he wants to anyway.

A few more moments pass without conversation, so my eyes drift back closed and I begin to hum with the music playing from the ipod. I'm not sure how much time passes, but I feel a shadow over me and when I look up, Noah is standing over me. He's put on his own sunglasses and I see myself mirrored in them. I tilt my head to the side waiting for him to explain and when he doesn't I shove my glasses back on top of my head.

"What's wrong? Did my fathers forget to pay you?" I get to my feet and turn towards the house. "How much do I owe you?"

I take two steps before he grabs my wrist. His grip isn't tight at all, I could pull free if I tried, but I don't. Instead I stare at him.

His voice is gruff. "You're free all afternoon?" I can only nod as he removes his shades. "Spend the day with me."

I'm not sure what to say because to call this unexpected is an understatement. Puck and I haven't spent any serious time alone since our faltering relationship and his motives to change that now were unclear.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugs. As I stand there with him holding my wrist, I think about how I wanted this summer to be carefree and fun. I was just wishing a boy would want to spend time with me and here one is. Maybe I should just follow the signs.

"Let me grab some things and I'll meet you at your truck."

He nods and walks away. As I jog into the house to throw some clothes over my suit, I'm intrigued and confused.

* * *

What the fuck are you thinking Puckerman. No, seriously _what the fuck._ I have no idea what possessed me to ask her to spend the day with me. I mean she looks smoking hot in that pink bikini but that wasn't an excuse. I had been up since the crack of dawn cleaning pools, the Berry house was actually my last stop. I had planned on spending the rest of the day at the being as lazy as possible. And then she looked at me with those fuckin bambi eyes and I found myself saying shit I hadn't thought through. Where the hell was I going to take her?

She had looked so solemn when she'd explained that she was spending the day alone so her friends wouldn't get sick of her. I was slightly disgusted at the way people treated her, but realized that I probably do the same thing. Maybe that was what caused him to speak up. I watch as she comes of out her front door. She's pulled on a white tank top and some _short_ denim shorts. I can totally see her entire bikini top through her shirt. Fuck… that's hot. When the fuck did Rachel Berry get so hot. And how the hell can she be that short and have legs that long. She's like a freakin little person. I could probably fit her in my pocket.

Just the thought of that causes my shorts to become a little tighter, so I walk to her door and open it. The surprise in her eyes makes me feel bad. A girl that looks like this should be used to being treated well. She glances between the ground and the seat with a slight frown and I chuckle because there's no way she's getting in the truck without help. I put my hands on her hips and deposit her in the vehicle.

"Thanks." Her voice is soft and I have to stop myself from groaning as she bites her bottom lip.

I jump in, turn the key, and we're off. I expected her to immediately start fussing with the radio and when she doesn't I know she's uncomfortable. Well if she keeps that up, today's gonna suck so I start flicking through the stations until I hear Kings of Leon tell me they could use somebody. As she sings along, I decide on our destination. I pull up in front of a corner market and get out. She turns down the radio and looks at me expectantly.

"Be right back."

When I return her eyes are closed and she's got her head tilted back. I store my purchases in the cooler I keep in the bed and get back in the truck. She doesn't open her eyes as I pull out of the parking lot and down the street. I know she's awake because she's humming low in her throat (heh… that's a nice thought) but I use the silence to contemplate my life.

I've got a daughter about to be born that will only know me from a distance. Someone else will raise her, put her to bed at night, wipe her tears, and scare her boyfriends. I'm happy that she will have that type of life, but sad at the fact that I can't give it to her. I wish I could just blame it on Quinn and her selfishness but deep down I know that she's right. I'm not prepared to do everything needed to take care of a baby. I want my daughter to have the best life available and I'm not too stupid to realize that to get that she can't stay with me. But still…

I'm glad that Finn found it in his heart to forgive us. He definitely forgave Quinn quicker than me, but I just refused to stop apologizing until he started accepting. I know I walk around like I couldn't give a fuck about people but Finn has been one of the only constants in my entire life and I would do anything necessary to not lose him. I'm even happy that he and Quinn are back together. I thought I wanted Quinn but that had to be just residual sex feelings because when I see her now, I just see a chick carrying my kid and my best friend's girl. I have to admit though, seeing them together does make me kind of want someone of my own. I never thought that I'd want one girl, but being on the brink of having a child makes you reevaluate the childish bullshit that flows through your general day to day.

I mean I could keep banging broads but that shit's so damn empty. I want someone to be there for me. Someone to talk to and laugh with. I think I'm growing a vagina, I might need to go to the hospital. I close all thoughts of relationships from my mind as I park the truck and open my door. As I grab the cooler, I see Rachel slid down from her side. She meets me in the back of the truck and we both stare at the little pond before us. People always forget about this watering hole and head to the lake so it's empty except for us. I nod towards the truck and she grabs the blanket I keep there. I follow her as she walks to a shaded spot on the grass and spreads the cover on the ground. I sit the cooler on a corner to keep it from blowing and slip out of my shoes.

I watch as Rachel places her flip flops neatly side by side and stretches out. I sit next to her and grab a beer from container. I grab a water bottle and try to pass it to her, but she shakes her head. She keeps eye contact as she takes my beer and pops the top. She brings it to her mouth and takes a long drink. Okay… that might be the _hottest _thing I've seen in a while. Look at Little Miss Innocent chugging beer like a big girl. I toss the water back in the chest and grab a second beer. After opening it, I reach out and tap my can to hers. The answering grin is infectious and I smile at her before taking my own first sip. _Jesus Christ…_there is nothing beating an ice cold beer on a hot day.

Rachel leans back on her elbows and crosses her legs. One tiny foot swings idly and I can't stop looking at her cute little toes. She's so freaking small. It's kind of adorable. Our silence is companionable and I realize that _this_ is why I wanted to spend the day with her. Despite her various personality flaws, Rachel is an easy person to be around. She's comfortable to be with. Add in the fact that I can totally see down her shirt as she's reclined and it just makes this day seem perfect. I'm not sure how long I've been watching her, but I realize my mistake when she clears her throat. I meet her eyes and her gaze is smug and knowing. And then she says something so out of character that I choke on my beer.

"See something you like?"

She laughs outright as she sits up and whacks me on the back. Or I'm assuming it was meant to be a whack but her little fist felt like it just poked me. That's all secondary to the most important part though… Rachel Berry wants to Puck. Okay that's kinda crude but seriously that little smirk on her face, it's just for me and that's hot.

"What if I said I do?"

I smirk back at her and trail a finger from her knee to her ankle. She sucks in a breath and nibbles her bottom lip again. I can't help that groan that escapes because I've kissed those lips and I know exactly what they are capable of. My eyes widen as she leans towards me and stops close enough that her breath is brushing against my mouth.

"Swim with me Noah."

As she jumps up and pulls her shirt over her head, I'm speechless and stunned. When she wriggles those shorts down her hips though, I'm on my feet pulling off my shirt. When she runs to the water and dives in without stopping, I'm right behind her.

* * *

I don't know what made me say that to him. I know exactly the type of boy Noah Puckerman is and it's not smart to get mixed up with him, but I'm so damn tired of doing what's expected. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't do something crazy. And not the normal Rachel Berry brand of crazy everyone is used to… I'm talking the kind of crazy that has you drunk and spinning around a silver pole on amateur night. I want to have fun damnit. I know that Noah wants nothing more… so maybe I should take my turn on the sin wagon.

As the cool water laps against my overheated skin, I have to flip my hair out of my eyes so I can fully appreciate Puck, shirtless with water dripping down his stomach. My breath whooshes out and I can't stop the giggle that escapes. The obvious muscles I mentioned earlier? _So sexy. _

"See something you like?" I snort when he repeats my question back at me.

"What if I said I do?"

He strides to me and stands close enough that I can feel the heat coming off his body. When his hands lift me under my arms, I'm dazed and my body tightens with anticipation. He slowly drags my body across his and I shudder at the contact. His eyes deepen to a forest green and I nervously bite my lip. His eyes follow the movement and I close my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. I'm caught off guard as I feel myself become airborne. My eyes flash open just in time to see him laughing before I hit the water with a splash.

I'm sputtering when I surface and he's still laughing because he's too stupid to know he's a dead man. I shove my hands against the water and send a huge torrent of water into his face. He chokes as it goes up his nose and it's my turn to laugh. The look in his eye makes me try to swim away but he catches my ankle and pulls me back to him. He tries to pick me up to throw again but I wrap my arms and legs around him and cling. We're both laughing breathlessly and he has water droplets sparkling in his eyelashes.

Somehow we stop laughing, but I still have my legs wrapped around his waist. He's looking at me and somehow this becomes a _moment_. I'm immediately self-conscious and duck my head so that my hair swings to stick to some of my face. Noah easily shifts my weight and holds me up with one hand while he uses the other to brush my wet strands back. My fingers are still linked behind his neck when he shifts and his thick length presses against my core. I suck in a breath and he nods as I finally understand. With no further warning, Puck crashes his lips to mine and I whimper because it feels _that damn good_. His tongue sweeps across the seam of my mouth and I part my lips for his conquering tongue. He tastes like beer and cherries and the combination is heady. I can't stop myself from grinding my hips against his and he groans. We break apart. Our chests are heaving, we're struggling to breath. I can't stop myself from leaning forward and giving him a friendly peck. As he smiles into my eyes, I drop all my weight. He's unable to balance and we both tumble into the water.

When we surface, we're laughing again and the tension is gone.

The drive back to her house is silent and companionable again. If you'd have asked me this morning if it was possible to have one of the best days ever with Rachel Berry, I would have said you were fucking nuts. If you would have told me that her hot little mouth would kiss me until I damn near came, I would have died laughing. Yet both of those things happened today. She's so relaxed now that school is out. She jokes and laughs and it feels good to be around her. I didn't expect that when I asked her to come with me, but it is what it is. I glance at her as the streetlights flash across her skin. She's sitting with her legs tucked under her and she's quietly singing a song I haven't heard before.

"What's that song?"

She blinks sleepily. "Unthinkable by Alicia Keys."

"Sing it for me."

Her voice fills the small space and I'm immediately happy. Her voice is so pure, like she honestly feels every verse she sings, and she wants to make sure you feel it too.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it (I think I deserve it)_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore._

_And I can't take it._

_I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby?_

_If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy?_

_If you ask me, I'm ready._

_If you ask me, I'm ready…_

Her last note dies off as I pull into her driveway. I arch a brow at her.

"Giving me subliminal messages Berry?"

She snorts as she pulls her bag up off the floor.

"I just like the song. And I'm shocked that you even know what subliminal means."

I walk her to the door. "So this was… interesting."

Her voice is soft like it hasn't been since earlier. "It was."

I'm not sure what to do and I'm disgusted with myself. This wasn't a date, so why am I standing here like some fucking dork waiting for a good night kiss? I'm trying to decide my move when she sighs at my indecision.

"Give me your phone."

I hand it to her and watch as she keys something in, then hands it back. She leans forward and kisses my cheek before opening her front door.

"Good night Noah."

I don't look at my phone until I'm off her street. She's entered her phone number under RB*. I can't help but laugh that she put the star on my phone, but I don't erase it. I'm humming the song she was singing as I park in front of my home. I lean against the bed and look up at the sky as I go back over today's events. As I think about the kiss, I make a decision. I'm going to spend more days with Rachel Berry, because the combination of the total hotness that is her body and the calming effect of her personality is too good to ignore.

_If you ask me, I'm ready…_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!

I still don't own anything.

I got 11 reviews for the first chapter, let's see if I can hit at least 25 total with this one. :o)

I'm moving this weekend, but I'm going to try to get another chapter of Like a Star out before then.

Song key: _italics = Rachel _**bold = Santana **plain text = Brittany **bold italics = all three**

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I got invited to a party! It's at Artie's tonight and I'm so excited that I'm having trouble with cohesive thoughts. I almost feel like tonight will be the pivotal moment in changing the public perception of my personality. It's been 2 weeks since Noah and I took our little day trip and in that time I've kept to myself. I did spend one day with Mercedes and Kurt, but other than that, my journey into launching and maintaining successful friendships has been a slight failure.

But I'm determined that tonight I will triumph. And that of course starts with the perfect outfit. This line of thinking currently has me walking through the mall trying to decide what look I'm trying to achieve tonight. Sexy vixen? Beachy casual? Girl next door? So many options, it's a little confusing but like most stars, I am at my best when under extreme pressure.

As I walk out of another store, I see Santana. I start to turn the other way, but I'm almost positive that she'll be at the party tonight and I don't want to begin with awkwardness. Besides, during our run through Regionals and Nationals, we reached an agreement to try to be polite. I smile as she notices me and nods her head in my direction. As she begins to walk towards me, I meet her halfway. We exchange greetings and I decide to amp up my attempts at gaining a girlfriend.

"Are you going to Artie's party?"

Santana smirks. "Yeah, are you going?"

I nod. "I usually don't go to casual social gatherings because they tend to be a cesspool for peer pressure and scandalous behavior, but I'm attempting to loosen up this summer. I think it will greatly improve my overall life to try to acclimate myself to people who haven't already mapped out their entire life."

Santana blinks at that and even I'm caught off guard because that was way more than I meant to say. I swear I try to filter my language into verbiage that most people are comfortable with but somehow in the path from my brain to my mouth, the translation is lost.

"That was a lot of words to say that you're trying something new."

When I stare at her, she shrugs. "It's not that we don't understand what you say Rachel. It's that we don't understand why you feel the need to say so _much_."

I giggle, unable to help myself. "I'm working on it. So what are you looking for today?"

"Nothing in particular. What about you?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear tonight. Most of my clothing, though stylish, isn't conducive to…"

I clear my throat as a slight blush covers my cheeks. "I don't have a lot of party clothes."

She smiles at my effort. "Well, it's a good thing you ran into me. Party clothes are my specialty. Let's go find something to show that smoking little body off."

My eyebrow arches. "You think I'm smoking?"

Santana shrugs again. "I work out daily, so I know what it takes to look how you do. I just don't understand why you cover it up in grandma sweaters and the like. As a friend, it is now my personal responsibility to find you something to wear tonight that will make the boys stand up and beg."

Somehow through this conversation, I've gained a shopping buddy and a friend. Today's starting off pretty good if I do say so myself.

Moments later, I am regretting my earlier hubris. These clothes are… barely there. I step out of the dressing room blushing profusely and trying to decide where to place my hands to better cover my body. I settle for gripping the bottom of the dress (if you can call it that!) and tugging it lower. I notice that this causes the top to become even more low-cut and I'm trying not to hyperventilate. Santana sees my distress and immediately starts laughing.

"You should see your face! You look so appalled!"

I step back into the safety of the dressing room. "I _am _appalled! I can't go out in public like this."

Santana shrugs. "I do it all the time."

I stutter at that; I'm looking for a response when two guys walk past us on the way to the men's department. One elbows the other and they both grin in my direction. Loud wolf whistles are sent my way and I smile shyly at the attention. After the boys disappear, I meet Santana's gaze.

"Okay… but not this one. I've already been seen in it."

She laughs again and I close the door in her face.

* * *

Artie's party is pretty kick ass. There's a DJ blasting music and lights are flashing through his backyard. His parents have left town and told him to enjoy himself so he's apparently taken that as permission to have this shindig.

I'm sitting with Mike rolling like the best weed ever as he tells me something about the hot girls who hang out at the lake. For a second my mind flashes back to the day at the pond, but I shake it off. We both look towards the dancefloor as _Promiscuous _by Nelly Furtado starts playing. We grin and bump fists as we head to the floor because girls are known to dance extra sexy during this song. It's just a fact. In seconds, I've got a Cheerio backed up against me grinding and my hands are low on her hips. It's a damn good night.

Turning, I look at the other couples shaking their shit on the floor and I spot Rachel. I don't know how the fuck I missed her during my previous glances. I'll have to blame it on the fact that she doesn't look like the Rachel I'm used to. She's wearing a snug teal dress that looks awesome against her skin. But it's the amount of skin showing that has me trying not to swallow my tongue. Her dress dips low in the front and ties around her neck and the back… Let me stop and have a moment of silent thanks for whoever made this damn dress. The back drops down in a like swing of fabric to the top of her ass. Considering the fabric stops abruptly at mid-thigh, there's not a lot of her that's not showing. End result? _Hot_.

Still dancing, I catch her eye and raise a brow at her attire. She shrugs self-deprecatingly and smiles as she raises her hands into her hair and slithers down the front of some baseball player. His grin of dazed delight makes me laugh out loud. He puts his hands on her hips and spins her to face him. I'm not sure what to feel as he slides a leg between hers and grinds her down lower. Her arms trail over his shoulders and suddenly, I do not like her dress anymore.

The douchebag's hand is way too fucking low on her bare back. He dips her and as her hair tumbles towards the floor she meets my gaze again. Her smug smirk is enough to make me want to choke her. Or fuck her. Or whatever. I can totally see her tits bouncing, what do you expect? It's hot but I'm not about to let her know. As the song ends, I head back towards Mike to medicate myself.

Santana stops in my path. "I see you're admiring my handiwork."

I'm confused until she waves at Rachel.

"You did that?"

She nods. "Poor thing didn't know how to showcase that type of talent."

I glance back at Rachel who is now leaving the dancefloor. Her eyes are bright, her face is slightly flushed, and her hair is wild and sexy. She looks like a woman who just climbed out of bed and has no problem climbing right back in. I chuckle as I turn back to my ex-girlfriend.

"You're either an evil genius or an idiot. I can't decide which."

"You interested?"

I smirk at her as Rachel reaches us. She's got a cup of some fruity shit in her hand and she's sipping at it. She stands next to Santana and they each wrap an arm around the other's waist. That causes mental images that are… Damn, it's hot out here. Santana smiles at me as I start ignoring her.

"Looking good Berry. Having fun?"

Rachel laughs low in her throat and my body tightens in response. That is a sexy ass sound. She should do that more often.

"I'm having a blast. I saw you on the floor, you've got some moves."

Santana snorts at this. "I've gotta find Brittany and the shots, I'll catch up with you later."

We're silent for a second as we watch her go. Rachel glances at me and bites her bottom lip. "Where were you headed?"

I nod towards Mike who's talking to the Cheerio that I danced with. "About to smoke with Mike."

She frowns slightly as she realizes I don't mean cigarettes. "You know that that's bad for your vocal cords right? Not to mention it's totally illegal."

I grab her hand holding the cup and lift it to my lips for a sip. I smirk as I taste the rum. "So is that babe."

She shrugs. "I'm trying something new."

All types of dirty thoughts enter my mind at that one sentence, but I'm distracted by a group of guys that are standing behind us staring at Rachel. I glare at them and wrap my arm around her shoulders, leading her towards Mike.

"Well let's add to your experiences."

Two hours later, we're sitting on a bunch of pillows in a gazebo with Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt. The bottle of Jack Daniels is half empty and Rachel is giggling softly with the other girls as we discuss sports. As soon as Mike said Reggie Bush, they are started in. I'm pretty sure I know what that's about but I'm going to let it slide.

I'm absently running my fingers through Rachel's hair as she leans back against my chest. Her legs are crossed at the ankles and her head is tucked under my chin. Santana has been sending me smirks all night. I haven't let Rachel out of my sight since I caught those assholes looking at her. I'm not claiming her… not really. But I don't want anyone else to do it before I decide if I want to. Yeah, it's a jerk move, but if you know me you're not surprised.

* * *

Noah's fingers are running through my hair and I kind of want to curl up and purr like cat. It's been a good night. I danced and flirted and no one treated me like a freak. I even had a couple of guys ask for my number! I was a little flustered at that but I think I recovered admirably. I'm not sure how long I've been drifting in my own thoughts but when Noah tugs lightly on my hair, I look up and realize everyone is staring at me. My cheeks flush.

"Um… what did I miss?"

Santana laughs. "Brit and I were just saying how much we missed singing together and Brittany said we should sing right now. Pick a song."

"Oh, okay… give me a sec." I run through my mind for a song that will aptly describe what I'm feeling, but that's also popular enough for them to know the words.

I've got it! I get to my feet and whisper the song to the girls as the guys watch us smiling.

**I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright**

**Gonna let it all hang out…**

**Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice.**

**Yeah, I'm wanna scream and shout.**

_No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and..._

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts!  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action! Feel the attraction.  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**_

The girls need a break; tonight we're gonna take  
the chance to get out on the town.  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down.

The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts!  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action! Feel the attraction.  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**_

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

I end the song holding onto the girls and giggling. As the guys clap and whistle, we collapse back on the ground of the gazebo. Noah's smiling at me and without thinking, I lean forward and quickly press my lips to his. I slide my tongue across his lower lip as I pull away. Everyone is silent waiting for his response, but I just smirk at him. He grins.

"What was that for Berry?"

I shrug and stare at him challengingly. "I felt like it."

He gives me an impressed look and nods his head. "Well, I've never been one to deny a woman, so whenever you feel like it, knock yourself out."

He tugs me onto his lap and I snuggle back against him. Santana is smiling super hard, but Brittany's her normal oblivious self. All in all, it's been a pretty awesome day.

I'm clattering around helping clean up the party's aftermath when Noah finds me. He takes the garbage bag and holds it while I tip empty cups into it. He's looking at my feet when I finally look at him. I glance down but I don't see what's caught his attention.

"Noah?"

He meets my gaze and his slow smile makes my heart start to pound in my ears. "Those are fuck-me shoes."

I lift my leg slightly and look at the 4 inch gold stilettos. They have straps winding around my legs, but they've been surprisingly comfortable. Another point for Santana I guess. I'm flustered at his continued smile, but I call upon my phenomenal skills.

"Is that an invitation?"

His eyebrows shoot up and I can't hold in the laughter. I lean against him as the humor makes me weak. He growls in my ear, nipping at the lobe and I gasp at the sensation. I step away from him and he steps forward and whispers to me.

"Afraid or turned on?"

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

He nods. "Turned on. Let's get out of here."

I'm trying to decide what to do when he grabs my hips and yanks me flush against him. He swallows my whimper as he seals his lips to mine. My indecision disappears as I try to climb in his skin. His hands trail up and down my sides and my body is humming. He pulls away just as abruptly and stares at me for a second. Without a word, he holds a hand out to me. Slightly dazed, I take it. I wave weakly at my friends as he leads me out of the yard.

* * *

As soon as we get into the truck, Rachel attaches herself to my neck. She keeps licking slowly from my collarbone to my ear and I'm positive I'm going to explode if I don't get my fucking hands on her _right now_. My brain is racing for where to take her; I know she doesn't want to go to my house and I don't want to go to hers. I don't want to go back to the pond; we were just there a couple of weeks ago.

I pull into the drive-in parking lot. The last movie ended hours ago so it's deserted and perfect. As soon as I put the truck in park, I shove my seat back and yank her onto my lap at the same time. The little moans she makes as I nip at her chin are driving me insane. She smells so fucking good, like apples and… Rachel. The combination is making me dizzy. When she straddles me, I realize I could die right now and be happy with my life.

I run my hands down her back and into her dress. As they cup over her ass, she bites my bottom lip. I groan and pull her forward until she feels how fucking steel hard she has me. She leans back and meets my gaze before rocking against me slowly. My shorts are giving me more distance than her panties and she whimpers from the friction. I lick the curves of her breasts rising against neckline of her dress and she once again pulls away.

She stares at me searching for… something. I try to give her whatever expression she wants and it must work because my deepest wish comes true. With a naughty little smile, she reaches under her hair and unties her dress. The straps fall to her sides, but the cups are still clinging to her tits. I grip the fabric in my teeth and pull it down, exposing her to my feasting eyes. I have to take a second and just look at her because she's like a fucking wet dream. I palm her in my hand and her head falls back against the steering wheel. When I lean down and flick a pebbled tip with my tongue I come to decision that my earlier thought was untrue. _Now _I can die happy.

I suck her into my mouth and she grinds herself down on my lap again.

"Ohmygod, Noah!"

That's right… say my fucking name.

Her fingernails scrape against my sides as she frantically reaches for my shirt. I help her get it over my head and pull her to me for a hug. When her skin hits mine, I groan again because she feels _that good_. I wrap her hair around my fist and roughly yank her head back. She gasps but doesn't struggle as I suck her nipple into my mouth. My free hand plucks and tugs the other one until she starts squirming in my lap. I have to do something… this isn't enough.

She must agree with me because she's chanting for more over and over again. I'm not sure how far she wants to take this, but I'm not stopping until she comes. There's not enough room in this damn truck for what I want, which is weird because I've done everything in here. I push open the door and get out with her wrapped around me.

The air hits her skin and she looks around wide-eyed. "What if someone sees us?"

I shake my head. "There's no one over here this late. We're good."

Her eyebrow rises. "You seem pretty sure of that."

I run a hand from her throat to her navel and her eyes glaze. "Babe… if anyone even tried to fuck up this moment, I'd have to kill them. We're good. Trust me."

She looks around again for a second, and then kisses me. I deposit her on the hood of my truck and push her back. She leans on her elbows and looks at me questioningly as I stand between her open legs. I can see her panties. They are lace and the same color as the dress. The spot between her thighs is slightly darker from her dampness and I press my mouth to the fabric, kissing her. She arches her hips and I use the moment to grip the panties and pull them off of her. When she's bare to my gaze, I can hardly fucking breath. She's naked there.

She meets my eyes and I can tell she's self-conscious, so I speak the truth. "You're so damn beautiful. It's fucking amazing that all this sexy is contained in such a small package." When she smiles, I feel like _the man_. I press open-mouthed kisses between her thighs as her hands run back and forth over my strip of hair. When I lick my tongue up her slit, she makes the sexiest moan _ever._ I begin to draw slow circles around her clit as my finger slides into the tight heat. I crook my finger inside her and she lifts up helplessly before falling back onto the hood.

When I feel she's ready, I add another finger and seal my mouth to her clit. I stab it with my tongue in rhythm with my fingers and she's making incoherent sounds in her throat. I feel her body tightening and I lift my head to watch her. My fingers are pumping in and out and she's dripping down my fucking wrist. Her head is turning from side to side as she tries to fight the inevitable.

"Rachel, look at me."

Her glazed eyes open and meet mine. I flick my tongue against her again and she bangs her head back.

"Come for me Rachel. You know you want to let go. Come baby."

Her little sex whimpers are getting louder as I work my fingers faster.

When she meets my gaze again, I say what I'm thinking.

"You're so fucking sexy. Let Puck make that pussy come."

She erupts against my hand at the dirty words. I quickly pull my fingers free and lap at her with my tongue. I grip her hips and drape her legs over my shoulders as I suck her nectar. Her thighs are shaking and her body is trembling as she comes down.

When she's still, I gently put her legs down and pull her up until she's sitting. Her eyes are still closed as I pull her dress into place and tie it behind her neck. She looks at me as I slide her into my arms and carry her to the passenger seat. As I try to close the door, she puts a hand against it.

"What about you?"

She bites her lip and I can tell she's self-conscious again. I kiss her lips quickly.

"Berry… that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I should be thanking you. I'm good for the night, trust me."

Her cheeks flush and she smiles shyly as I close the door. I'm actually still rock hard, but I don't want to push her. Besides, she's seriously given me something to jerk to for the rest of my life. That shit was _awesome_.

As I pull out of the parking lot, she snuggles against me. If my lips happen to rest against her temple for the entire drive to her house, it's no one's business but ours.

* * *

Song is "Man! I feel like a woman" and I don't own that either.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all… I haven't given up on my stories, there's just so much going on in my life right now that writing has kind of fallen behind. I got married and my son started kindergarten so life has been pretty hectic. I hope you're all doing well and you're still with me. I promise to see this story through to the end but it won't be a quick journey.

* * *

She's ignoring me.

It's been two weeks since I made her come apart in my hands and she hasn't spoken to me once. Not a text, not an instant message. _Nothing_. It's driving me crazy that I'm straddling the line between being hurt and being _pissed_.

Who the fuck does she think she is?

I'm Noah Puckerman, badass motherfucker. Chicks don't ignore me. That shit doesn't happen. Yet somehow Rachel fucking Berry has it in her head that she can discard me like some dirty ass one night stand.

It would actually be kind of hot if I wasn't so fucking angry.

It's not like I haven't seen her. I've seen her a bunch of times. I saw her the next damn day at Dairy Queen. And do you know what she did? She gave me this bullshit polite smile and went back to talking to Santana like she hadn't spent the previous night riding my face. It stung, but did I give her the satisfaction of knowing that?

Hell no. I made a dirty joke to Santana and chucked them both the deuces.

Screw her. I don't need her big bambi eyes and tight little body. Do you know how many girls are dying to get their hands on the Puckerone? Hundreds. That's right fuckers… _Hundreds_.

I don't even know why I'm still thinking about her. She's obviously not thinking about me. There's plenty of ass to be gotten and I'm wasting time obsessing about Rachel.

I reach down to check my sac because my train of thought has me worried it's missing.

Another weird thing that has occurred in the last couple of weeks? My core group of people has grown. It's usually just Mike, Matt, Finn and I during the summers; but this year Finn's out and Rachel, Santana, and Brittney have joined.

You know now that I think about it, it's extra strange that Rachel and I haven't spoken considering how often we've been around each other. Always with the group though, never alone. Somehow that little scenario keeps from happening.

It's probably a good thing because choking her is becoming more and more desirable.

I steer my truck through the dusty lot of the fair and park between Mike's Camaro and Santana's Explorer. As my friends hop out of their respective vehicles, my eyes immediately find Berry.

She looks great in a pair of cutoffs, a McKinley tank top, and platform flip flops. Not that I'm staring or anything. I just happened to notice. She's giggling at something Mike said to her and when her gaze meets mine she gives me a slight nod.

Seriously. She tilts her head back like you'd do a guy you vaguely remember but can't place from where.

I ignore her and start talking to Matt about the upcoming Nogueira vs Mir UFC fight.

We're standing at the ring toss watching the other four lose a shitload of money when she finally speaks to me. "You up next?"

I look at her and wonder what the hell her game is. After 2 weeks, this is what she wants to talk about? Fine, I can bullshit with the best of them.

"Nope… this is kinda lame. I'd rather save my energy for the basketball game."

She nods and then there's silence. Awkward.

"So how have you been?" Her eyes are shining and hopeful as she waits for an answer. It's like she's begging me to be cool with her and let everything just go back to normal. Fuck that. "I've been good… not that you'd know since you've been avoiding me like I've got the plague."

Her head snaps back at my harsh tone. "I haven't been avoiding you. I just saw you yesterday!"

"Cut the bullshit Berry. You haven't said a word to me since I had you grinding in my lap after the party."

Her face flushes as she glances back to make sure none of our friends are listening. "You know you're disgusting right?"

I shrug. "I'm the same person I've been all along. You're the one who can decide if you're the vixen or virgin."

Her eyes snap fire at me. "What's wrong? Your big bad ego can't handle that I'm not falling all over you like every other girl you know? Get over yourself Puckerman."

I lean forward and growl in her face. "Whatever Berry. You wanted me to do everything that happened that night and more. Lie to yourself all you want, but I'm not buying that shit."

When she whirls on her heels and stalks off further into the fair, I smirk at her back. If she's waiting for me to follow her, she's out of her mind.

* * *

I haven't been avoiding him… exactly.

I prefer to think of it more as calculating my next step. I know that Noah has done that same stuff with tons of girls before, but I don't want to be just some sexual object to him. Or anyone else for that matter. I might be a little intense, but I'm a damn good catch. I'm smart, loyal, and flexible. What more could a guy be looking for?

Just because I'm not willing to screw around with no understanding of where it is leading doesn't mean I'm a prude. I deserve respect. He didn't call me either, so I don't know why he's playing the victim like he's been at home pining for me. Noah Puckerman doesn't pine. He pursues, bangs, and then wanders off to the next conquest. I've watched it happen for years and I'm smart enough not to expect anything different.

How dare he act like I did something wrong; I just followed the same modus operandi he has been working with for years.

I'm trying my hand at bouncing ping pong balls into fishbowls when I feel someone standing close behind me. I huff out a breath because seriously? I'm not in the mood for Puck's attitude tonight. When a hand closes on my hip, I spin around ready to let Noah know in no uncertain terms that this behavior isn't going to fly with me.

My anger turns into confusion at when I see a stranger smiling at me. He's cute in a Bradley Cooper type of way, but why is he touching me? Without breaking eye contact, I grab his wrist and push his hand away from me. If my tone is haughty when I speak, it's just reflects my mood. "Can I help you?"

His smile doesn't dim as he leans closer and I smell the beer on his breath. "I don't know… can you? You're looking real good bending over this table in those shorts."

I cringe away disgusted and slide to the left so I'm not stuck between him and the booth. "I don't know you and I'm not interested so… have a nice night." I turn to walk away from him and when he grabs my arm this time, my mood shifts from disgusted to pissed. I rip my arm away and face him down. "What the heck is your problem?"

The guy stares at my chest for a second then meets my gaze. "Since when are McKinley girls so damn selective? From what I hear, you girls spread it for anyone asking. Consider me asking." My hand flies up on its own accord and meets his cheek with a resounding slap.

As he staggers from the blow, I once again attempt to walk away. This time I'm grabbed by the back of my shirt and yanked against his front. "I'm not asking again bitch." I stomp on his foot and spin bracing for a fight as my mind runs through every self-defense class my fathers ever made me take. Just as I'm preparing to drive this jerk's nose into his brain I hear a voice behind me. It's soft and dangerous and for the first time… I'm afraid.

"Is there a problem here Berry?"

When I turn and meet Noah's eyes, the violence reflected there makes me shudder. He's rolling his shoulders like a boxer before stepping into the ring. The fact that Mike and Matt are standing behind him with the same look in their eyes doesn't make me feel better. Past that I see Santana looking like she's one step from starting the brawl herself. Brittany's standing with the same vague look she always has, like she doesn't realize we are one punch from Armageddon.

I step closer to Noah and instantly rub his forearms to soothe him. "No… no problem. This gentleman thought he recognized me and I was just letting him know he was mistaken." I turn back to the guy and I know my eyes are pleading for him to use some common sense. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

"Look this is between me and the McKinley skank."

Santana's loud exclamation of "Oh no the hell he didn't!" is like the opening bell. Puck's hands grip my waist as he gently lifts me off my feet and hands me back to Matt. By the time Matt has me secure behind him, the fight has already began. Puck's fists are landing hard damaging blows and screams fill the air. It takes me a second to realize that most of them are coming from me.

As I struggle to do something Santana pushes Puck's keys into my hands. "Come on Rachel." I turn to her in confusion as the melee begins to draw a crowd. I'm shocked at the number of hooligans and heathens who are standing around whooping and hollering like this is some sort of awesome sideshow. Santana leans forward and hisses as she tries to pull me away. "We gotta get the fucking cars! The cops are going to come. We have to get the guys out of here before that happens." I glance back at Noah. He's now straddling the unconscious boy and pummeling his face as Mike and Matt try to pull him off. Sirens sound in the distance and spur me into action.

The girls and I race to the parking lot coughing as dust flies up under our feet. I jump in Noah's truck and crank the ignition. We pull out of our parking spots and drive towards the entry as the guys come running out. I lean across the seat and push the door open for Puck and he jumps in without stopping. Whipping the truck in a tight circle, I speed through the lot and out onto the street with the girls behind me in row. I see the flashing lights arriving at the fair as I cut down the first side street I come to.

* * *

I thought I was going to kill him. If Mike and Matt hadn't pulled me away from him, I'm sure I would have. When I saw that asshole grab her arm, I was already heading towards her to help. By the time she stomped on his foot, I was running. There wasn't any thought process other than kill him.

When she turned and met my eyes and I saw the fear in hers I almost lost my fucking mind. What right does that douchebag have to fucking scare her? She's gotta be one of the most gentle people I know. Anybody trying to damage that deserves nothing but pain and I'm glad I was the one to dish it out.

I flex my swollen hands and look at the girl currently driving my truck. Her hands are gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles are white. Her bottom lip is tucked between her teeth and her eyes stare straight ahead as she maneuvers the vehicle through the back roads.

When she finally pulls up at the park and stops the truck the breath she releases is loud and broken. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears when she turns to me. I immediately fall back on humor. "Gotta admit Berry, that 360 you did in the lot? Pretty badass." Her shaky grin makes me feel marginally better.

We're both silent as she gently grabs my hands. She looks at my bruised knuckles for a few seconds, and then gently presses her lips to each hand. My breath whooshes out in a rush and I feel light-headed when she meets my gaze again. "Thank you… even after how I treated you today… how I've _been_ treating you since that night; you didn't hesitate to defend me."

I almost give her a bullshit remark to break the mood but the honesty falls out of me before I have a chance to brace for it. "I'll always defend you. I'll always be there for you. You're my… Rachel."

Her tears spill over onto her cheeks as she crushes herself against my chest. My arms wrap around her and I press my lips to the top of her head. I murmur utter bullshit that I couldn't repeat under oath but I just want her to stop crying. It makes me feel like shit okay? When she finally pulls back and looks at me, I wonder if she's gotten it all out.

My mind empties as she touches her mouth to mine and pours her emotions into the kiss. If I had to slay dragons for her to kiss me like this, I would have done it gladly. Like seriously, I've never been kissed like this and I've kissed a ton of chicks. When we break apart, we're both breathing heavy and I try to gather my thoughts as she looks out the window at our friends who are on the playground romping like children.

"Why did you ignore me Rachel?" I don't know who is more shocked at the sadness in my voice, me or her.

She looks back at me and ducks her head avoiding my gaze. When I tip her chin up so that our eyes are level, she whispers. "I didn't want to be just one of the girls you screw around with."

I shake my head. "You couldn't be just one of the girls… you were born to be the only girl."

"The only girl for what?"

I sigh and put my cards on the table. "The only girl for me. The only one that can hurt me and the only one that can make me feel like a king. You don't even realize what you do to me Rachel, that's the fucked up part. You're holding yourself back from me because you think you're like everyone else and I'm trying to give you my heart because you're the only one I can trust with it. I don't want anyone else… I want you and if I have to beat up every asshole that looks at you wrong until you understand that I'm your guy whether you want me or not, then that's what I'll do. No one is going to hurt you or disrespect you while I'm still breathing."

I break off; out of breath and slight embarrassed at the emotion she pulls out of me without even trying. She frames my face with her hands and kisses me again. She sighs into my mouth as I move closer to her.

When the kiss ends, I lean my forehead against hers. "I want to be with you Rachel… just you." She nods against my head. "I want to be with you too."

Our intimate moment is shattered by our friends banging on the truck for us to get out and hang with them.

Rachel's smile is brilliant and she kisses my hand one last time. "Come play with me!"

Her immediate joy echoes in me and we climb out of the truck and run towards the swings.


End file.
